


ep02

by Yoyoung



Category: Tatewaki Rintarou - Fandom, Tsukushi Mone, マジきゅんっ! ルネッサンス
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	ep02

在了今天休息的時候，土筆他還未答應了澟太郎他來拍照，而令到了澟太郎他有些擔心的，所以澟太郎他就想了一個辦法的，就叫了土筆他除了自己的衣服，因此就這樣開始的，土筆他就好快把了自己的衣服除了，而土筆他就同了澟太郎他講：你想做什麼，因此澟太郎他就同了土筆他：因為你不肯拍，所以我就用了這個辦法令到了你想做，可以嗎？之後土筆他就被澟太郎他吻着，而土筆他也感受到了澟太郎他的溫暖，因此凜太郎他就把了土筆他抱起來，就坐在椅子上的，因此土筆他就被了澟太郎他舌舔吻的，而令到了土筆他的全身也不自覺顫抖的，而土筆他叫着，澟太郎他吻完了土筆他的全身，反而令到了土筆他也覺得十分之好舒服服的，之後土筆他的就慢慢撐開腳，因此就叫了澟太郎他吻含了他自己的小穴，凜太郎就吸了乳頭，就又把了土筆他的乳頭又舔一圈又吸得好像媽媽一樣又咬了一下，就摸了乳頭，又捏摳拎摸下的，之後土筆他就叫：啊~啊！澟太郎啊~！好刺激啊，而澟太郎他就十分之地把了自己的手指向土筆他的後穴撫摸，因此土筆他就叫了澟太郎啊，好舒服，之後土筆他流了淚，並好快高潮的，所以澟太郎他就見了這樣的，就立即沒有做到，幫了土筆他清理了一下，反而就好快令到了土筆他想做了拍照，因為土筆他知道这样令到了澟太郎他不開心的。


End file.
